Desert Island
by Koyomichan
Summary: Kamui e Subaru ficam presos em uma ilha deserta. Yaoi lemon!


**Desert Island**

**Parte 1**

O sol brilhavam no céu azul de uma pequena ilha, a água do mar batia nós pés de dois garotos que estavam deitados na areia da praia parecendo exaustos, cansados. Um barco estava parado na praia, parecia todo destruído pelo vento, pela chuva.

Subaru acordou e olhou para Kamui que estava deitado ao seu lado.

**Subaru:** Kamui, acorde! Nós estamos na ilha!

**Kamui:** Ah...

**Subaru:** A tempestade deve ter trazido a gente pra cá.

Uma forte tempestade havia pego o barco dos dois e eles foram parar em uma pequena ilha deserta. Eles se levantaram e foram olhar em volta, ver se achavam alguma coisa pra pedir ajuda, pois o rádio do barco estava quebrado e não havia outro jeito. Andaram pela ilha muito tempo e nada, mas foi quando...

**Kamui:** Subaru, venha ver!

Kamui havia achado uma pequena cabana de palha na ilha, parecia estar deserta há muito tempo. Eles entraram e encontraram um forno a lenha, uma mesinha com apenas duas cadeiras, uma cama e do lado uma pequena mesinha de madeira com uma gaveta.

**Kamui:** Podemos ficar aqui! Esta ilha deve estar deserta há muito tempo.

**Subaru:** Vamos pegar algumas coisas no barco!

Os dois correram para o barco buscar algumas coisas que não tinham sido levadas pela tempestade. Tinha um pouco de comida nas mochilas e algumas coisas que seriam úteis para eles. Levaram tudo para a casa e foram dar uma volta na praia.

Kamui andava na frente. Subaru olhou para ele, o vento batia em seus cabelos negros, a luz do sol brilhavam em seus olhos azuis e Subaru sentiu uma coisa diferente. Nunca havia reparado em Kamui antes, em como ele era bonito. Seu coração começou a acelerar, seu rosto ficou vermelho.

**Kamui:** Subaru, você está bem? Seu rosto está vermelho!

**Subaru:** É o sol!

O que estava acontecendo? Nunca tinha sentido isso, era até errado, pois Kamui era um homem e dois homens não deveriam ficar juntos. Mas ele queria, queria ficar ao lado de Kamui.

**Parte 2**

Os dois voltaram a cabana depois de ter explorado a ilha e se divertido um pouco. Estavam com muita fome e Kamui estava preparando uma sopa para eles.

**Kamui:** Pronto! Espero que goste! -

**Subaru:** Arigatou!

Os dois comeram e a noite chegava calmamente na ilha. A lua que subia sobre o mar calmo e iluminava a face de Kamui, seu lindos olhos azuis. Subaru sentiu-se estranho denovo.

Será que Kamui o via como apenas um amigo? Será que ele era um tolo por desejar Kamui?

Kamui estava sentado na cama e Subaru se sentou ao lado dele.

**Subaru:** Kamui, eu...

**Kamui:** Ah?

**Subaru:** Queria ter perguntar uma coisa...

**Kamui:** Do que está falando?

**Subaru:** Quero saber se você me vê como apenas um amigo.

Kamui olhou para ele ternamente.

**Kamui:** Eu... eu gosto muito de você, Subaru!

Kamui se aproximou de Subaru e o beijou. Subaru mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, seu amado estava o beijando, um beijo doce e suave. Mas Kamui interrompeu o beijo para conversar com Subaru.

**Kamui:** Subaru, por que nunca me disse?

**Subaru:** Porque tinha medo que você não sentisse o mesmo por mim.

**Kamui:** Eu sinto, sempre gostei de você.

Subaru o beijou mais uma vez, desceu beijando seu pescoço, sua língua percorria todo pescoço de Kamui. Ele foi descendo devagar beijando o peito de Kamui que gemia baixinho seduzido por Subaru.

**Kamui:** Subaru, nós não...

**Subaru:** Não o que?

**Kamui:** Nós não podemos...

**Subaru:** Não fale nada! Afinal nós só temos uma cama aqui, teremos que dividir ela.

Subaru foi lambendo seu tórax delicado e macio. Kamui era uma visão dos deuses, todo sensual, delicado, gostoso... Subaru sentiu seu coração acelerar, seu membro latejar e Kamui ofegava cada vez mais pelos beijos de Subaru.

Ele queria enlouquecer Kamui enquanto ia acariciando e lambendo seus mamilos, deixando-os eretos. Para Subaru era como estar no paraíso.

**Kamui:** Aahh, Subaru...não!

Subaru estava descendo cada vez mais aumentando as carícias. Ele sabia que Kamui já estava enlouquecido. A excitação dos dois estavam insuportáveis. Seus corpos queriam um ao outro, sentindo prazer, paixão... tudo.

**Parte 3**

No auge da paixão Kamui não percebeu que Subaru havia aberto sua calça e abaixado junto com a cueca. Kamui arquejou a cabeça para trás ao sentir a mão de Subaru em seu pênis. Com carinho e firmeza fez com que Kamui sentasse entre suas pernas. Kamui sentiu o membro ereto de Subaru entrando devagar nele, preenchendo-o por inteiro.

Uma das mãos de Subaru beliscava e apertava os mamilos de Kamui enquanto a outra começava acariciar lentamente seu pênis, manipulando com firmeza.

Kamui se contorcia e arquejava o corpo desejando mais. Ele apertou Subaru em seus braços, envolvendo a cintura com as pernas ao sentir as estocadas mais rápidas que estavam levando ele ao clímax.

**Kamui:** Aahh...Subaru... eu vou ...

Kamui murmurava. Sentiu o jato quente e espesso preenchê-lo. Os dois ficaram quietos, jogados uns nos braços do outro sem forças. Kamui abraçou o corpo quente de Subaru, enquanto este acariciava seus cabelos negros. Um vento frio batia na janela.

Kamui: Acho melhor nós colocarmos nossas roupas ou vamos ficar resfriados.

Subaru: Hum... então talvez nós devessemos começar denovo!

Subaru deu um beijou quente e sensual em Kamui.

**FIM**

**Por Koyomichan**


End file.
